I Didn't Mean It
by KodaKitten
Summary: Koda has feelings for Mitch. She's having a hard time finding a way to tell him. Mitch also has feelings for her and wants to tell her. Problems get in the way of that. Koda has a boyfriend and Mitch can't get a moment alone with her to finish his sentence but when Koda finds out Luke cheated on her will Mitch find the words to say and make Koda his or will he lose her forever?
1. Chapter 1

I Didn't Mean It…

By Koda McCloud

Chapter 1

KPOV

I'm nervous than ever the man of my dreams is standing right in front of me and all I have to do is ask. 'Do you want to go out with me?' But no I'm afraid of rejection.

Mitch and I have been friends for a long time and I've always had these feelings for him, but I'm scared. Besides he deserves better, someone like Ashley. She's nice, pretty and somewhat fun in her own way. Mitch snapped his fingers at me bringing out of my daze.

I got up from my chair. I went to the hotel, I was tired of selling shirts. I walked up to my room. We were at Pax East. It was fun. I went into my room.

I sat on my bed checking through my phone until I hear a knock at my door. I didn't realize what time it was. I walked up to the door and opened it. It was Mitch.

"Oh hey, what's up?" "Hey umm, are you ok, I just wanted to check on you, since you left early." "I'm fine, thank you though, I'm just exhausted." "Ok, well get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow." "Ok." I said closing the door.

_At least he cares to know if I'm ok. Unlike my boyfriend Luke who never checks in on me. _

_Not to be clingy but I wish Luke could come on these trips with me. It would keep me from thinking of Mitch. _

I went to sleep. I dreamt that Mitch and I were together, we were happy and nothing came between us.

Next thing I know I'm awake. It's already morning. I put a pillow over my head trying to go back to sleep but I couldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**MPOV **

I was eating my breakfast alone when I noticed Koda coming toward me. "Morning." I said. "Good Morning." She said then smiling. "I hope you don't mind if Luke comes to town for a little while." "Luke?" "Yeah my boyfriend."

_She has a boyfriend?! Since when. _"Sure, he can come see you." "Ok." She said. She went over to grab some food. While she was over there Jerome came and sat next to me. "Hey man." I said. "Hi buddy." He replied.

He noticed I kept looking back at Koda. "Dude why do you keep looking at Koda?" "What?" "Why do you keep looking back at Koda?" "I'm not." I lied. He laughed. "Yeah ok, buddy."

Koda sat across from me. It was an awkward silence.

My phone vibrated. I unlocked my phone. Jerome texted me.

Jerome- Do you like her?

Me- Maybe…

I turned off my phone and continued eating until Jerome nudged me. "Uhh Koda we'll be right back." "Ok."

I followed Jerome over the food section. "What Jerome." "When are you gonna tell her?" "I don't know, she has a boyfriend, so obviously not now." "Oh that sucks." "Yeah."

**KPOV**

I wonder what Jerome needed Mitch for? I continued eating. They both sat back down. "So when is Luke coming?" "Ummm, let me text him." "OK."

Me- Hey when are you coming to town?

Luke- I'm just about to leave.

Me- Ok, text me when you get in town.

Luke- Ok, love you.

Me- you too.

I turned my phone off. "He just about to leave Montreal." "Ok." He said. _Is Mitch jealous or something?_ "Well I better go." "Ok we'll see you at Pax." "Yeah."

I went up to my room to finish getting ready, I got my makeup on and headed downstairs. Mitch was waiting for Jerome so I waited with him. "So how long have you and Luke been going out?" "Umm, about a two months now." "Cool."

**Sorry for the short Chapter…. I'll try to update later today! Hope you enjoyed it so far ~KodaKitten**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Still KPOV**

It was getting weird with Mitch asking questions about me and Luke. Finally Jerome came and the questions stopped.

We got into the taxi, Jerome sat next to the taxi driver leaving me and Mitch in the back, Mitch was listening to music. It was really quiet, until my phone rang. "Hello." "Hey, babe I can't make it something came up." "Oh ok." "Luke who's that?" I heard a woman's voice. "Umm, Luke who is that?" "Umm…n-no one." He stuttered. "Are you with another girl?" "Why would I be with someone else?" "Babe hurry up!" I hear her yell. "Good-bye Luke." I said hanging up.

I tried really hard not to cry. When we got there Mitch pulled me aside. "Are you ok?" "Yeah." I lied. "Koda I'm not stupid I know something's up." "I'll tell you later ok? Let's just enjoy ourselves while we're here."

**MPOV**

I knew something was up with her. Did Luke do something to her? We both went inside. I helped Koda sell shirts. She seem to forget what happened.

Later that day….

We all went back to the hotel. I followed Koda to her room. "Hey can you tell me what happen now?" I ask her. "Yeah." She said opening the door. I walked in. She sat on the couch.

I sat next to her. "Ok, while we here in the taxi, Luke called me." "Ok what did he say?" "He said he couldn't make it and I hear a women's voice on the other end." "He cheated on you?" I asked. She nodded.

Her eyes filled with tears. I rubbed her back until she hugged me. "Shh, he's not worth it." I said holding her in my arms.

**KPOV**

I sat there in his arms for a while until he got up. I quickly grabbed his wrist. "Please stay." I beg. He came back and sat. I laid my head on his chest. I could feel him stroking me head. I ended up falling asleep.

An Hour Later…

I woke up in my bed. Mitch went back to his room. I still felt depressed. My phone beeped. It was Luke, he sent me a bunch of messages. I read a few.

_Yes Koda I cheated on you, because you are worthless and I hardly ever saw you and I felt like you never loved me at all. _

_I hope you die! _

I shut my phone off and threw it across the room hoping it broke. I put the pillow over my head so the guys wouldn't hear me scream and cry.

I heard a knock at my door. "Koda are you alright I heard screaming?" said Jerome. I didn't answer. "I'm gonna get Mitch." He said still knocking on the door.

The knocking stopped for a moment. I guess he went to get Mitch. It was silent for a few seconds until I heard knocking again. This time I got up and opened the door. "Are you ok? Jerome had to come and get me." "No, I'm not." I said wiping my tears.

He came over and hugged me. "What happened?" he asked. "Luke texted me saying some horrible stuff." I said pulling away. I walked over and grabbed my phone. "Here take a look." I said handing him my phone. He turned it on. He look through the messages. "Really….he told you to die and that you're worthless? What a douche." He said handing my phone. "I know." I said.

I went back to my bed and just laid there. Mitch sat at the foot of my bed. "Umm….Koda, can I ask you something?" "Yeah sure." I said sitting up.

**Cliff hanger! I hope you enjoyed it so far. I'll update more later if I have time. ~KodaKitten**


	4. Chapter 4

**MPOV**

All I had to do was ask. But what if she says no? Here goes nothing. "Do you want to go out?" I say hoping she says yes. "I'd love to." She said smiling. She hugged me.

After about a minute or two of hugging I went to back to my room. "Jerome, I did it, I asked Koda." I said happily. "Nice man, what did she say?" "She said yes." "Well congrats buddy." "Thanks dude…I'm hungry, we should all go out, the three of us." "Nah, you and Koda can go." "Ok lazy ass." I said. He laughed.

I quickly got dressed into a button up and some jeans. I headed over to Koda's room. She opened the door. "Oh hello again." She greeted. "Hello, do you want to out to eat." "Sure just let me get ready." "Ok, holler when you're ready." "Ok." She said closing the door. I got to back to the room and wait.

I flip through my phone until I hear a knock. I open the door to find Koda. She looks so beautiful. "Wow." I say. "Thanks." She replies back. I take her hand and shut the door.

**KPOV**

We went to a fancy restaurant, and just talked. "So what are we going to do for the last day at Pax?" "I don't know maybe we can just all hang out tomorrow." "Ok sounds fun." He said behind a smile. After an hour or so we finally went back to the hotel.

I stopped at my door. "Well it was fun, we'll have to do it again sometime." "Yeah I hope, good night." "Good night." I said back. He leaned in and kissed my cheek. I giggled. "Alright good night Mitch." I said opening my door. He laughed. "Good night." I changed my clothes and plopped on my bed and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to a bright sun shining in my face. Adam was still asleep. I got up and change into better clothes and headed downstairs to get some breakfast. I saw Mitch and only Mitch. I walked over. "Good morning." He said. He stood up and hugged me. "Morning, I'm gonna go grabbed some food I'll be back." "Ok." He said slowly letting go of my hand.

I quickly grabbed some food and sat back down. "Ok, I need to tell you something Koda." "Ok." "I really don't want to screw things up." "Ok." "Koda I lo-" "Hey guys!" Jerome cut in. "Hey Jerome." I said. "Hey man." Mitch said. "So what are we gonna do on our last day?" he asks

**Thanks for the love in the Reviews, means a lot that you love my work! I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'll be sure to work on chapter 5 and upload it. Much Love! ~KodaKitten**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**MPOV**

_Really Jerome! I was gonna tell her I love her. _I pulled out my phone.

Me-Jerome! Really man I was going to tell her I love her.

Jerome- Oh sorry dude, do you want me to leave?

Me- You're already here, it's fine. I'll find another time.

Jerome- Sorry buddy.

I turned off my phone. I looked up at Koda. "So what are we going to do today?" Jerome asks

"Umm we can walk around the city." Says Koda

"Sounds fun, what time does the plane leave tomorrow?" I said

"I think ten thirty." Jerome answered

"Ok." I replied

"Well I'm gonna go up and get ready." Jerome says.

"Yeah same here."

"I'll wait down here alone then." I said.

Koda came over and kissed my cheek. "You can tell me what you wanted to tell me later." "Ok." I replied.

I continued eating and flipping through my phone. Adam was finally up. He came and ate something. We talked for a while.

I saw both Koda and Jerome come back down to the lobby. I stood up, and threw my left over food in the garbage and walked towards them. Koda ran up and hugged me.

"So where to first." Jerome said.

**Skipping to next day sorry! **

**KPOV**

Next morning I woke up to a blinding sun. We're going home today. Mitch and I go back to Montreal and Jerome goes back to New Jersey.

I turned to my other side finding Mitch. "Mitch?"

"Morning." He says wrapping his arms around my torso.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I couldn't sleep." He replied

"Oh ok."

He kissed my forehead.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh, I really don't want to see you get hurt and I don't want to screw this up but I-"

"Guys get up! Your plane leaves in an hour!" Jerome yells.

"What I thought it left at ten thirty." Mitch asked

"The schedule changed."

I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom getting dressed. When I finished I quickly packed. I waited for everyone else to get packed. Within five minutes we were all ready. We all rushed downstairs and checked out. We got into a taxi.

After ten minutes we finally got to the airport. We hugged Jerome and said our good-byes. Mitch and I gave the woman our passports and laid our things on the table and headed onto the plane. The whole plane ride I slept.

I felt a nudge. "Koda it's time to wake up." He whispered. "Are we here?" I ask. He nodded. I stood up and walked off the plane. Mitch followed close behind.

We got our belongings. I said good-bye to Mitch and went to my apartment. When I opened the door it was pitch black. I turned on the lights finding Luke sitting on my couch.

**That's where I'll end Chapter 5 here guys! I hoped you enjoyed it! Love lots. ~KodaKitten**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**KPOV**

"Luke? What are you doing here?" I ask

"I missed you… I made a mistake." He said walking towards me.

"No Luke, it's over, I'm done, and I'm with Mitch now."

"Mitch?! Girl you're so stupid, he has a girlfriend."

"No he doesn't." I argue.

He pulled out his phone and showed me a picture of Mitch kissing a girl. I read the description. 'With my girl at Pax East!' "I'm sorry Koda." He said

"Get out." I muttered.

"What?"

"I said get out!" I yell.

He walks out. I slam the door. I walked to my room and plopped on my bed and started crying. _Why would Mitch do this to me? I thought he liked me. _An hour later I heard knocking on the door. I swear if it was Luke I'm gonna beat his ass.

I walk through the living room. I open the door finding Mitch with flowers in his hands. "Hi, I need to talk to you."

"Ok." I said.

"May I come in?" he asks

"Sure."

We sat on the couch, He grabs my hands. "Koda, I love you and I want to be with you and only you, will you….be my girlfriend?"

I looked away._ What am I gonna say, I can't say yes._ I turn and look into his eyes. It was getting hard to breath. I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Mitch but I can't." I said getting up.

"What why?" he said grabbing my arm.

"I don't want to get in the way?"

"In the way of what?" he asks.

"Mitch please just go." I sob.

He backs away, grabbing the flowers. "You're making a big mistake." He said. He walked out the door. I walked in my room and slammed the door. I slide down against the door. I covered my face and cried.

**MPOV**

_I can't believe she said no. Did Luke say something? _I threw the flowers away then walked to my car. I drove over to Luke's house I was furious. I ran up on the porch and banged on the door.

I waited. I was ready to punch this guy in the face. He opened the door. "Oh, hey Mitch how's Ashley?" he smirked. I punch him in the nose.

"I broke up with her, what did you say to Koda?"

"Dude, I told her the truth."

"What did you tell her?! Answer the question!" I yell.

"I told her you had a girlfriend and showed her a picture of you two."

"Why?!"

"Because I wanted her back!" he yelled.

"Well you shouldn't have cheated on her." I said walking down to my car.

I had to go back and tell her, it was all a lie. _But what if she doesn't believe me. Well here goes nothing._

**Well I hoped you enjoyed Chapter six! Good things coming up. What will Koda do? Anyway Love lots. ~KodaKitten**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**KPOV**

Days past by slowly. Mitch and I haven't spoken since that night. Today I thought I'd go out and to a diner to eat. I went in to the diner and found Luke sitting there. He looked up and was surprised to see me. He got up and I quickly walked past him but he grabbed my arm. "Look Koda, I really want to talk to you about the other night." He said.

I sat across from him. "I lied Koda, he doesn't have a girlfriend but he did kiss a girl at Pax just before you guys got together." He confessed.

"What?!" I say.

"I'm sorry, I just really wanted you back, I miss you." He said.

"Well Luke that's not happening because you are a liar."

"I'm sorry." He says.

"No you aren't."

I got up but he grabbed my arm. He punched me in the back and I blacked out. I woke up in an airport bathroom. Luke wasn't there but I had no clothes on but he left them there next to me. _He raped me!_ I curled up in a ball and started crying. I got dressed and sat there. I saw a reflection of me in my phone. I had bruises and cuts on my face. I saw the bruises all over my body.

I turned on my phone and dialed Mitch's number. I waited. "Hello."

"Hey it's me Koda."

"Oh hi, what is it."

"Can you come get me?" I sob.

"Yeah where are you?"

"I'm at the airport in the bathroom."

"Ok, what happened?"

"I got…." I couldn't finish.

"What?"

"Just come get me please I'll tell you everything." I say.

"Alright, I'm on my way."

I hung up. Now I had to wait. I started crying again, I couldn't believe that I was raped. After about twenty minutes of waiting I heard Mitch's voice. "In here." I say struggling to get up.

He opened the stall door and helped me up. He carried me to his car. "Ok so what happened?"

"I was going to the diner to get something to eat and Luke was there."

"Ok what did he do?" he said beginning to clean my face.

"Well he told me he lied and that he wanted me back and I rejected him, that's all I remember.

"Well why were you in the bathroom."

"He must have brought my there, when I woke up I had no clothes on." I said trying not to cry.

"Wait he actually-"

"Yes Mitch, he raped me." I cried.

He hugged me and continued cleaning my face. "I'm sorry I said no, I just was so upset."

"It's ok, it was too soon anyway."

"But Mitch I love you." I said.

He looked over at me in surprise. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips.

**And that is chapter 7 for you all I hope you enjoyed it! I will try to upload more tomorrow! Love lots. ~KodaKitten**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

~3 Months Later

**MPOV**

Koda and I have been dating for three months now and I feel like it's ready to take it to the next level. I was going to have a Livestream. I told Jerome the plan. We were setting everything up and making sure Koda wasn't here. She was out with Jerome's girlfriend Louise.

After an hour of setting everything up we were ready, she came home, we all started out playing minecraft and within an hour into the livestream, I was ready to ask her. "Koda Marie Graham, will you marry me?" I ask holding the small box out.

Tears built up in her eyes. She covered her mouth and nodded her head. She came up and hugged me she was shaking really bad. Once she pulled away I slipped the ring on her finger. She hugged me again. "Thanks guys for watching the proposal, we will see you all later!" I said ending the stream.

**KPOV**

I couldn't believe I'm getting married! I was so happy. After the livestream I went to mine and Mitch's room. I laid there watching TV until Mitch comes in. "Hey beautiful."

"Hello." I sigh.

He wraps his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. He leans in and kisses me. I pull back and laugh. "Why are you laughing?" he asks.

"I'm happy." I say.

"I am too." He says leaning and kissing me.

After a few seconds he finally pulls away. I fell asleep. "_Mitch we're going to be late for our flight!" I yell. _

"_Ok, I'm ready." He says. _

_We got in the car. It was snowing really bad. The roads were really slippery on the highway. "Mitch slow down." _

"_We'll be fine, the roads aren't that bad." He reassures. _

_A deer comes out on the road and he swerves. The car starts to roll into a ditch. I blacked out. When I woke up I was in the hospital. "Ma'am I'm sorry but your husband didn't make it." _

I woke up. I was sweating and hyperventilating. "Hey are you ok." "Yeah it's just a bad dream." He rubbed my back and laid back down. "Go back to sleep." He said.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of bacon. I got up out of bed and walked down stairs. "Morning." I say.

"Good morning." He greets.

I walked down towards him. He kissed me then ran back to the kitchen. I go in there and help him. He wraps his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. "Ok, I don't want to burn you." I say behind a laugh.

"I love you." He says kissing my nose.

"I love you too." I said kissing him.

**Well that's chapter 8 for you guys! I hoped you enjoyed it so far. Love lots. ~KodaKitten**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**MPOV**

**Skipping to day before Wedding (sorry)**

Everything was ready. I was nervous as ever. I went home to my fiancé. I walk through the door, finding her watching TV with Jerome. "Hey guys." I say.

"Hey babe." Koda says walking over and kissing me.

"Well tomorrow is going to be interesting." says Jerome.

I pull away and gesture Koda to meet me in the room. She walks to the room. "I'm gonna go back to the hotel, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, bye." I say closing the door.

I go to our room. I was really nervous. I walk into the room and close the door. "So what did you need me-" I cut her off by kissing her.

**KPOV**

He kissed me. Our lips move in sync. Next thing I know he pins me against the wall. "Are you sure you want to?" he asks. I nod. He takes off his shirt.

**~Skipping this part you all can imagine what happened (Next Morning.) **

I woke up next to Mitch who was still sound asleep. I remembered everything that happened last night. We had sex. I turned to face him. I kissed his cheek, causing him to wake up. "Good Morning." He said pulling me closer.

"Today's the wedding." I say.

"Yeah, are you excited?" he asks.

"More like nervous." I say.

"Why?"

"I just want everything to go perfectly." I say.

"It will I promise." He says.

I quickly kiss him and get out of bed. I rush to the bathroom. I didn't realize what time it was. I got dressed. "I suggest you get ready to go." I say.

"Ok." He replies.

I wait for him to get ready. I run out to the car and sit in the passenger's seat. "This is it." He says starting the car. He pulled out of the drive way and off to the church. When we arrived we went to our separate rooms. I got my makeup done and hair within an hour. I got my dress on and just had to wait for my bride's maid which were, Ashley, Louise, Alesa, and the maid of honor was my best friend Becka.

Within minutes we were all ready. The girls got in line and ready to walk out. I was nervous. The last bride's maid left. I was next to go. I hear the music go. I walk out. My heart is racing. I begin walking to Mitch, he looks at me in surprise. I smile at him. He hold out his hand. I grab and he leans in. "You look beautiful." He whispers.

We walked up to the priest. We take the rings and put them on and say our vow. "You may kiss your bride." He says. Finally. He leans in and kisses me.

**Awe! I hope you enjoyed it so far, hopefully I don't have to think of things off the top of my head again xP. Leave a Review, favorite or follow for more updates! Love lots. ~KodaKitten **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**KPOV**

**~Weeks after the wedding~**

_I can't believe it. I'm pregnant. What will Mitch think? Will he want it? _I walk out of the bathroom. "Are you?" asks Louise.

I nod. I was too shocked to say anything. "Congrats, when are you gonna tell Mitch?"

"I don't know." I say.

"Well he's your husband you can't keep secrets like this from him."

"I know but what if he doesn't want it."

"Why wouldn't he want it?"

"It's too soon." I say sitting on the bed.

"Look you have to tell him, because you're not getting abortion." She says.

"I know." I say getting up and walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go tell him." I say leaving.

I go up to the living room, and find him sitting on the couch with Jerome. "Uhh Jerome can Mitch and I have a minute alone." I say.

"Sure." He says getting up and leaving the room. I go and sit next to Mitch. "What is it baby gurl." He ask.

"I-I'm pregnant." I say.

He didn't say anything, he just looked at me. "Well are you happy?" I say.

He smiles "Of course, I'm happy." He says taking my hands in his. He leans in and kisses me.

I walk back downstairs to meet up with Louise. "He wants it!" I say. She runs over and hugs me. "What does Mitch want?" asks Jerome. Louise tells Jerome. He runs over and hugs me. "Congratulations!" he says.

**Sorry for the short chapter! I hope you enjoyed it so far. Leave a Review, favorite or follow for more updates. Love lots! ~KodaKitten**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**MPOV**

_I can't believe Koda is pregnant. I was happy for her, but were we ready? _She walks downstairs. "Hey babe." She say sitting next to me.

"Hey." I say leaning in and kissing her cheek.

"So I was thinking of some baby names, if it's a girl I want to name it Skylar but I can't think of a name if it's a boy." She says looking puzzled.

"We can name the boy after my brother Conner." I suggest.

"Yeah, I like that name." she says.

I continue watching TV. After an hour or so I notice Koda is asleep. I move myself so she can be more comfortable. She laid her head on my chest. After a while I soon fell asleep.

~Few Months Later~

**KPOV**

I woke up feeling really nauseous. I quickly ran to the bathroom. I threw up. _God I hate morning sickness. _ I put my hands on the small baby bump, I was about four months, I have at least five more to go. Mitch and I were getting a new house with and extra room or two. We prepared the baby room, we kept it white for now, because we didn't know the gender. In a month we would find out the gender.

We bought the furniture we needed, some toys and dippers. It cost a lot but it was worth it. After getting the furniture done I was exhausted. I went out to the living room and plopped down on the couch. Mitch came to sit next to me. He put his hands on the baby belly. "Here in a month we'll finally know if it's a boy or girl."

"Yeah I can't wait." I say laying my head on his chest.

**That wraps it up for chapter 11. I hoped you enjoyed it! Leave a Review follow or favorite for more updates on this story and my others. Love lots! ~KodaKitten.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Before reading I have a question for you all. How many of you watch 'The Vampire Diaries'? I do and I love the show and I was thinking of doing a fanfic about Damon and Elena. First I want to know if you'd be interested in reading it. If so I'd like to have some ideas, just a little so I can keep with it longer and not have to come up with stuff off the top of my head like I do with my two main stories I have now. So leave a review and tell me if I should or not. Love you guys I'll talk to you all later! ~KodaKitten. **

Chapter 12

**KPOV**

I hate being pregnant. I was going in to see the gender. Mitch came with me, he wanted a boy and I also wanted a boy. I say on the bed. I lifted my shirt so the doctor can put the gel on. I waited and she stared rubbing it with the wand on my belly. "It looks like you're having twins Koda! Congratulations." The doctor said.

"Can you tell if it's a boy or girl?"

"Let me get a closer look."

She looked at them both. "Looks like you're having a boy and a girl." She said smiling. She cleaned off my belly and pulled down my shirt. Mitch looked at me in surprise. I got up and walked over to him. "I can't believe we're going to be parents in at least four months." He whispers.

I look up. "I know." I said then kissing him.

We went home. I walk through the door and I feel kicking from my stomach. "Mitch!" I call.

"What, what is it?" he asks concerned.

"The babies their kicking." I said taking his hands and laying them on my belly. I felt it again. "Oh wow, they are." He said. He leaned down and kissed me.

"I'm gonna go get another crib and some extra dippers." He said grabbing his keys.

"Ok, I'll go with you." I said.

He held the door open for me. We went to Wal-Mart. I grabbed some bottles we also got some binkies for them and extra toys. After paying for them we went back home. Mitch went to the other room and set up the crib. We were both tired. I was on the couch watching TV until he came in and sat next to me. "Hey do you want me to make dinner or are we going to order?"

"We can order." He answered.

"Ok, pizza?"

"Sure, I'll pay." He says.

"Ok." I say grabbing the phone and ordering pizza.

**That is chapter 12 for you all! I hope you enjoyed it and if you did leave a review, follow or favorite for more updates! And don't forget about the whole 'Vampire Diaries' series thing! Love you guys! See you all later! ~KodaKitten 3**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**KPOV**

~4 Months Later~

I couldn't sleep, I kept tossing and turning but the pain kept coming back. I got up and realized I was standing in a puddle. My water broke. "Mitch!" I yelled.

"What?" He said.

"My water broke." I say.

He rushes over to me. He takes my hand and takes me out to the car. He drove me to the hospital. The nurses took me and put me in a wheel chair. They quickly took me to a room for delivery. I laid in a bed waiting for the doctor to get here. The pain was unbearable. It kept coming every few minutes.

After five minutes of waiting the doctor finally showed up.

**MPOV**

The nurse asked me to wait in the hall. I sat in the chair and waited. I could hear her screaming which made me nervous. An hour went by and the nurse came out. "Mr. Hughes, congratulations." She said. I walked in. I saw both babies in Koda's arms. One boy and one girl. I walked over to her. "Do you want to hold Connor?" she asked.

I nodded. I took him from her and held him in my arms. Koda had to stay overnight I was able to stay with her.

~Next Day~

Today we go home with the twins. I went out to the hallway and called Jerome.

M- "Hey man, Koda had the babies."

J- "Babies, I didn't know she was having twins."

M- "One boy and one girl."

J- "Congrats man I'm gonna go to your house with Louise."

M- "Ok."

J- "Ok, we'll be there when are you guys leaving?"

M- "This afternoon."

J- "Ok, I gotta go."

M- "Ok bye."

I hang up and walk back into the room. Koda was still asleep. I went to the nursery and saw Skylar and Connor. They were both asleep. I can't believe I'm a dad.

**That is Chapter 13 for you all. I hope you enjoyed it. I will have Benja's Girl updated soon. See you all later. Leave a Review, favorite or follow for more updates. Love lots! ~KodaKitten**


	14. News

**Hey guys I am back from my trip, sorry for the lack of updates. I have some news on what's coming up. I have a new BajanCanadian story coming July 15****th**** called 'It Matters to Me' I am still working on it and I think you guys will love it! **

**Other news: I still need info on whether or not I should do a Vampire Diaries series with different characters. What do you think? Leave a review what you think. **

**Benja's girl will have updates very soon and I think 'I didn't mean it' will as well but I need to work on that a little more. I will let you all know. **


	15. Thank You!

**Thank you! So very much!**

Thank you guys so much for the 1k views on 'I Didn't Mean it' and 'Benja's Girl' it means the world to know that you enjoy my works and I love you all very much!

I am so sorry for the lack of updates but I have been working on some other stories that will be coming very soon I will list them here in a moment!

Anyway 'Benja's Girl' And 'I Didn't Mean It' will be update ASAP and so will 'It Matters to Me'. Now the list for the new coming stories! (Also posting dates for the release!)

Never Alone – 8/13/14

Chances Are – 7/30/14

It Will Be Me – 8/5/14

When Love and Hate Collide – 8/16/14

And that is all the new stories coming out soon! Should I post another one of these type of news things but with the previews of the new stories? (Leave a Review telling me if I should) I might so you guys know what's coming.

One more thing there is a friend of mine out there. She has just recently started her first story and she has been having trouble with the writing. She could really use some of the support and it would be great if you could, she has potential and could really use your guy's love and support! Go visit isis0107 and help her out!

And Thank you all for the love and support! Love you all long time!


	16. Previews

**Here are the Previews for the new stories coming soon! Enjoy. (I will update the three main stories today don't worry!) ~KodaKitten **

**Never Alone**- Phoenix an outcast moves to Montreal and is a new girl. She still has issues with her mother after her father left. Her first day she's already met Mitch and soon falls for him, but her new boyfriend Dominic is getting in the way. She runs a way the night of their dance after having a fight with Dom. Will she find her friend Mitch or get out of town before Dom finds her?

**When Love and Hate Collide**- Katina moves to Florida with her aunt and goes back to school. She's already made some enemies and friends, but will one of those enemies fall for her or will her friends convince her he's bad news so she can move on, or will she look past the things he's done.

**Chances Are**- Peyton Williams finds out her husband has been cheating on her with her best friend Katie. Peyton leaves him with her daughter Hope. Peyton goes back to Montreal to live with her mother. Hope on the other hand wants to be with her father and blames her mother for their leaving. Peyton realizes she's going to see a lot of people she went to high school with including Mitchell Hughes who still has a 'thing' for her. Will he win her heart or will she push him away? Will Hope be heartbroken knowing her father doesn't want her?

**It Will Be Me- **Caroline Andrew a popular girl becomes homeless, broke and outcast in one day. After losing her parents in a murder case that is never solved she has run away from home. She is found by a dumpster after being hit by a car. Alexander her savior takes her to the hospital. Caroline's grandparents and sister hear Alexander is Caroline's fiancé while she's in a coma. He goes a long because he never had a real family. He spends a week getting to know her family and ends up falling for Caroline's sister Marisa. Will Caroline come out of her coma? Will Alexander tell her family the truth? Will he marry Caroline or go for Marisa?

**These are all the new stories coming out! Leave a review telling me which you would really like to read! Favorite and Follow for the updates that are to come today! Love you all long time! ~KodaKitten**


	17. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**KPOV**

I wake up to Mitch holding my hand. I smile. "Good Morning." I say.

"Good Morning." He says back.

"How's our little babies?" I ask.

"They are just as sleepy as their mommy is. How do you feel?" he asks.

"A lot better now that I don't have both of them kicking me every five seconds." I say behind a laugh.

He laughs along with me. "Hey guys!" We hear Ryan.

"Hey Ryan, how'd you know we were here?" Mitch asks.

"The bacca called, I came, now where are the little guys?" he asks.

"Asleep in the nursery." I say

"Ok, I'm gonna go check them out, be back in a bit." He says exiting the room.

"Well then, I wonder how many people Jerome told." Mitch says.

"I don't know, but who cares, it's finally over, I just wanna go home and see my babies." I whine.

~Few Hours Later~

**MPOV**

It was time to go home. I help Koda from her bed, while Ryan held both babies in their carrier. Once Koda was in the wheel chair, I took the carriers while Ryan dove the wheel chair down the hall.

We walk out to the parking lot. I put both babies in the back then help Koda into the passenger's seat. Ryan sat in the back with the babies.

Once we reach the house Koda rushes out and grabs one baby leaving me to get the other. We both walk in together I open the door. "Surprise!" we hear. I look up to see Rob, Preston, Vikk, Jerome and Louise. I look over at Koda and see tears in her eyes.

"Aww you guys!" she's says handing Ryan the carrier. She runs up and hugs each of them. She comes back and takes Skylar form me, then I take Connor from Ryan.

"We are going to go but these two in their cribs." She says.

Everyone follows us to the nursery. I put Connor in his crib and Koda puts Skylar in hers.

**That is Chapter 14 Sorry for the short chapter! Hope you enjoyed leave a Review. Follow or Favorite for more updates. **


	18. More Previews Sorry!

**Ok one last thing for tonight I forgot I had two more stories another BajanCanadian fanic and then I have a JeromeASF fanific. I want to know if you'd like them to come sooner or later like September maybe even October kind of late so I have don't give myself to much work since yes I do have school on the 19****th**** of August. **

**I will post the previews here and the dates I was thinking they should come out. Thanks for the support. PS: I will update Benja's Girl tomorrow, which will be the first thing I will update. **

**Keeping Distance- **Carter Morgan finally on her own has given up on dating for good or so she thought. Her best friend Ashley Marie takes her to a party to introduce her to the perfect guy or so Ashley thought. Carter isn't easily impressed at first and thinks Mitch is just like all the other guys she's dated, but he does something that changes her perspective on him. **_9/19/15_**

**Draw Me Nearer- **After being in the worst relationship Sapphira moves to New Jersey. She is on her own for a while trying to keep herself form falling in love. She meets new friends who later try to pair her up with Jerome. She keeps her guard up, and tries to convince herself that he's not worth it, but he is. Jerome on the other hand is hopelessly in love with Sapphira. When he finds out what happened in her past relationship he's determined to show her he's different and how much he really cares for her. **_10/11/14_**

**That is the two I missed sorry! And the dates are what I plan unless you really like the preview and want it ASAP then I can make exceptions. Love you all long time! ~KodaKitten**


	19. I Need Your Help

I Need Your Help!

Ok so my little brother is starting fanfiction and he doesn't know what to write he wants to do Minecraft type things but just doesn't know what he should write about Minecraft.

I need your help. I would love if you guys messaged him or I go have him post something for you guys to review on and give him some ideas. It would sure mean a lot. And thank you for the love of the new story. I promise the others will get new chapters this weeks or maybe even today. His username is **TrickRick**

Love you all long time! ~KodaKitten


	20. Chapter 15 Last Chapter :(

Chapter 15 Last Chapter :(

**KPOV**

Years past and our little babies got bigger. Today was the first day of school of them. They are just stating kindergarten. I think I'm more nervous than they are. They are playing on the school equipment. "Mrs. Hughes, I was told you are having two of yours join us today?" the lady says with a smile.

I nod. "Skylar, Connor come here please." I call.

They come over and stand by me. The lady looks down at them and smiles. "Welcome, I will be your teacher, come with me." She says extending both hands out at them. They look at me, I smile. They take her hand and go inside.

I turn around and start walking until I feel arms around me. I look back and see Skylar hugging me. I smile. "Honey I will come get you after school Ok?" I say.

"No, I want you to stay mommy." She says.

I turn and bend down to hug her. "I promise I will be back ok?" I say.

"Pinky promise." She says.

"Pinky promise." I say.

She gives me one last hug then runs back to the teacher. I go to the car where Mitch was waiting for me. "I think that was a lot harder for her than it was for me." I say.

He smiles. "She'll get used to it." He says.

"I hope." I say.

He starts driving home. When we got to the house it felt so empty without Skylar and Connor here with us. I miss them already.

**MPOV**

I call Jerome to see how Louise was doing. "Hey man how's Louise?" I ask.

"Hormonal, can't wait until she's not pregnant." He says.

"Well it'll be over before you know it, have they started kicking yet?" I ask.

"Yes, she came running into our room screaming, scared the hell outta me." He says.

I laugh.

"Well tell her I said hi." I said.

"Ok will do, talk to you later." He says.

"Yeah." I say hanging up.

I walk through the hall looking for Koda when I find her in Skylar and Connor's room crying. "Hey, do you miss them already?" I ask.

"Y-yes." She stutters.

"They'll be home soon." I say.

I wrap my arms around her and comfort her. She starts to calm down. "Promise?" she asks.

"Promise." I say.

~The End~

**Well that is the ending! So cute I know. Anyway leave a review tell my how it was and which story I should update next. Follow and Favorite for more updates. And sorry for the short notice of an ending story. Love you all long time! ~KodaKitten. **


End file.
